It's All Just Foreplay
by NerdInPajamas
Summary: Taking place sometime in season 1. A challenge from Regina after a committee meeting leads to sex so hot I had to take, like, four breaks from writing to stand in the freezer. Deer lord good cod, this is a smut fic.


**A/N: What a world we live in, that I can write down my fantasies and share them with others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, and I'm glad I don't, because that's a lot of pressure.**

* * *

The town's committee meeting addressing an expansion of the city park into the east sector was about as interesting as one would expect. The previous meeting's minutes were read, any unvoiced items addressed, and now the committee was planning - in the painstaking detail that Regina demanded - just how long the construction would take, and how much taxes would be raised to cover it, and which of the two construction companies in town would be shunned in favor for the other, and on and on and Emma had long since tuned out in favor of staring at her favorite mayor and the nearly see-through shirt she'd chosen to wear today. Sitting near the back of the table with all eyes pointed to the head where the projection screen was displayed, she held no reservations to openly staring, and didn't give much thought to if anyone could see her until her cell phone buzzed and she was smirking at the text message that had been sent to her.

**Regina:** _Your ogling is verging on sexual harassment, dear._

**Emma:** _You can come to the Sheriff's Office at any time to file a complaint._

After a moment of self-restraint, her libido further eclipsed her common sense and she followed it up with, _'In fact, there are a number of places I can think of for you to come.'_

The Mayor rolled her eyes at that, though Emma didn't miss the smirk she hid behind a hand as she turned back to the projection screen and tilted her chin back down to her phone.

**Regina: **_Not now, Ms. Swan. Not ever again, as I am fairly sure I expressed the last time we spoke._

**Emma:** _If I remember correctly, you said "This is severely inappropriate and we SHOULDN'T do this ever again." Not we AREN'T doing this ever again. Semantics._

**Regina:** _Do you even know what semantics means?_

They both stared ahead, knowing the answer, until Emma typed quickly, '_I know that's how you use it.'_

Regina, predictably, rolled her eyes and didn't answer for the remainder of the meeting.

When it was adjourned, Emma flipped through the paperwork she had brought along in a manner she hoped was surreptitious, while Regina - the meeting having been held at the conference table in her office - returned to her personal desk. She put her papers down before heading for the liquor trolley, nodding curtly to the last committee-member to leave and closing the double doors behind her own her way.

She dropped a few ice cubes and two fingers of cider into a glass, smirking at the sound of a chair scraping back halfway across the room. Taking a sip, she felt the air behind her thicken with occupancy. As fingers brushed at her waist and Emma's breath began to tickle at her neck she took a measured step to the left out of the woman's grasp and back toward the conference table, suppressing a laugh at Emma's impatient sigh.

The sheriff followed close at her heels regardless, and a foot from the table she turned sharply, so sudden that if the cider-filled glass weren't between them their noses would have tapped. Regina took another small step back on principal and said, "Did I not communicate effectively that I'm done with you?"

"And yet you closed the door." Emma answered.

"Habit." the mayor excused, taking another sip of her drink. "Forgot you were here. Though I have no idea how I could possibly ignore that heinous jacket, I must say."

"Your voice is doing that breathy thing."

"Your face is doing that irritating thing."

"You're looking at my lips."

"You're wearing slacks." Regina said, and she said this derisively, making it clear she was not in favor of them one bit.

"What?" Emma asked, momentarily thrown. She was, in fact, wearing dress pants instead of her usual second-skin jeans, and they both took a pause to look down at them. "Oh, yeah, I thought I'd dress for the occasion."

"For once."

"For once." the sheriff repeated. She took a step forward, and this time Regina allowed it, keeping the glass at shoulder-length with her other hand cocked at her waist and staring at Emma hard. "Do you want to know what the occasion is?

"I presumed it was the committee meeting."

"The occasion is I want to fuck you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well," she said, keeping check of her quickening heartbeat with a frown. "I'm pretty sure that was the occasion last time, and last time, you sorely disappointed me."

Emma pouted like a teenager she was and whined, "I had to help put out a fire, Regina."

"And why should I be content that you won't be called away again halfway through, leaving me to finish myself off in a busted chair you have yet to pay to replace?"

"One, I'm working on getting the money." the sheriff said, raising a finger. "Two, I have Ruby covering for me and made it clear that I had the afternoon off and was not to be called."

"Really." Regina challenged.

"Really." Emma said, lifting her chin.

"_Really._"

The repetition was met by Emma grabbing the older woman by the waist and driving her back against the conference table. Regina expelled a sharp breath and smiled into Emma's kiss, wrapping her arms around the other's neck and fumbling out of her heels. Before she could drop the few inches to the floor Emma hoisted her up by her thighs onto the tabletop, spilling half of what remained of Regina's cider. The glass was hastily plopped onto the table as she peppered kisses from the corner of Regina's lips down her jawline, shoving her skirt up to her hips and working her panties off.

Their hips met hard at the table's edge. Emma gripped Regina's ass, guiding her into a steady, grinding rhythm against her hip bones, and where her bare sex met the material of Emma's pants she felt a familiar pressure.

"Is that-" Regina asked into the other's hair.

"A strap-on? Yes."

"Which explains - _fuck_ - the slacks." Her voice was broken, her breathing shallow and the wetness from her center staining the front of Emma's pants.

"My jeans were too tight to fit it in."

"Mm." was all Regina could voice in confirmation. She realized consciously then that this had been planned, that Emma was certain this would happen, and not for the first time since meeting the woman she found herself more than perturbed by the fact that she was thrilled rather than discomforted. Surprised by the smile tugging at her lips as Emma bit into her pulse point, teeth on the edge of drawing blood, surprised by how she knew that this would happen too, really, though she hadn't known that she knew (she'd even sent her secretary off to lunch early). Surprised that it was all - all the arguments and the sneering and the power play - just foreplay.

Her nails clawed at Emma back, riding the blonde's shirt up until the sheriff broke away to rip it off herself and get back to working on getting Regina's own button-down off. She bit and lapped at every new inch of tan skin that Regina pulled her to by the grip she had in the woman's curls, and after slipping the shirt and bra down Regina's arms and throwing them somewhere along the length of the table that neither of them cared to know, she dropped to her knees and kissed a trail up Regina's thighs, tipping the woman onto her back and resting her legs on Emma's shoulders. Hands still clasping her hair, Regina pushed Emma's head higher until her mouth met the woman's center.

Regina's eyes shut tightly. Her lips caught in her teeth as Emma delved into her center. Moaning, she brought her hips off the table before being forced back down. Emma's tongue pushed deeper as it drew patterns around and inside her, drinking her in, and through it all Regina whispered for more. Nearly unintelligible strings of words slipped from her, straining to rise from her parched throat. Not one for talking during sex, she instead whispered a fervent, "_Yes._" as Emma slid a finger into her core, her nails paling from their tightened grip in Emma's hair. She let go with one hand to find something more solid to hold onto, accidentally knocking over the glass of cider but finding the back of the nearest chair just in time as Emma added another finger.

Tongue moving in circles, fingers driving a fast march, it wasn't long before Regina's thighs were trembling, her walls tightening, a cry splitting the air as she climaxed. Emma slowed her rhythm but kept her fingers pumping steadily inside her as she rose back to her feet and climbed between Regina's legs onto the table. She suffered the mayor a bruising kiss, and the taste of herself on Emma's lips brought an even warmer hum to Regina's stomach. She fumbled at the clasp of the woman's pants, all too eager for the toy Emma had brought for them to play with, but her hands were quickly slapped away and held behind her back. Emma's voice reverberated against Regina's open mouth. "My show. Sit back."

"No, thank you." Regina strained, wrapping her legs tightly around the other's hips to bring her even closer against her. Emma tisked and moved the older woman's arms from behind her back to over her head as she laid her flat against the tabletop, pinning them with one hand while the other unzipped her pants. Plundering Regina's neck for skin that hadn't yet been reddened with bites, she kicked her pants onto the floor and pulled the member to rest on Regina's clit. Emma put a hand on the other's stomach, holding her down firmly as she grinded softly against her, working both of them up with a near unbearable slowness.

"For heaven's sake, Emma!" Regina said, fighting to bring her hips up to meet every new thrust with little success. "Are you fucking me or teasing me?"

Emma only laughed. Honestly, a strung out Regina might be her favorite thing in the world. But she did finally position the tip at Regina's throbbing core, kissing her hard as she pushed it in. Regina's mouth fell open as the phallus filled her, her hips falling back as Emma pressed her full weight into her measured thrusts. "Fuck, yes." she whimpered, a ragged glee staining her voice.

"You know where I want you right now?" Emma asked, biting the other's ear.

"Tell me." Regina rasped. She was liable to do just about anything at the moment, the wetness from her sex and the sweat from her back making the table underneath her slippery. It made Emma's thrusts all the longer, the extended strokes building Regina's climax to a height that made the edges of her vision go fuzzy.

"I want you on top," Emma breathed, "riding me like it's the best you've ever had."

Regina refrained from saying that it already was and immediately began to push at Emma's sides. She groaned as they both slumped onto their sides with the member still inside her, and again as Emma pulled her on top, the rubber cock burying even deeper into her core than before as gravity set in.

She started slow, rising up off of the cock until only the tip was in and Emma's arms strained taking half of her weight, and lowered herself just as slowly, taking her time, feeling every ribbed centimeter. Moaning, she pulled Emma up by the back of her neck until they were flush against each other, pressing her hands onto the blonde's shoulders and using them as leverage to move her hips against the cock. Emma, for her part, thumbed one of the brunette's rapidly hardening nipples while taking the other into her mouth, tongue swirling around the puckered flesh before teething at the skin between her breast and ribs. Her unburdened hand moved down between them and began stroking Regina's clit, and the mayor voiced her gratification and grinded against her hand, broken hums peeling around the room.

"I'm-" Regina squeaked before Emma pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her deeply. Her ravaged moan vibrated against their teeth and Emma took over control of Regina's hips as the other fell slack against the orgasm rising like a tide up her abdomen and through her body, momentarily blinding her completely and causing her to forget how to breathe.

Emma slowed her thrusts gradually as Regina drifted back from her climax, breathing deeply and closing her eyes to regain her bearings. When the blonde ceased her thrusts, she pecked Emma on the lips before climbing gingerly off of the cock onto Emma's thighs

"So," Emma said, moving another lock of Regina's hair out of her face. "Are you satisfied?"

Not one to concede to anything, she answered shortly, "I suppose."

* * *

_Afterward: Smut is hard, bro. The number of hand gestures I was making in my kitchen when writing this to figure out whose hands were where and how high her legs could go was ridiculous. "Wait, isn't the conference table in Regina's office made out of glass? That is dangerous they should just do it on the floor I know I'm the one writing this but wow that thing could break under them. Whatever, change it so it's made out of wood. Irrelevant problem solved." "I wanna write the oral scene but I have to get her clothes off first /massive sigh/" "Do I have to explain everything or can the audience just assume that her bra was taken off?" "No, wait, she can't climax yet. Use another word." "Wait, wait, I vaguely remember multiple orgasms being a thing go ahead and throw it in there." It's all so complicated, like a fight scene but with sex. And as I said on my last/first fanfic, I'm new at this. So you should review, give me some feedback. Was it good for you? (that was a sex joke)_


End file.
